Boys Don't Cry
by Painful Yapoos
Summary: Naegami. How many ways can you show someone you love them? Common gestures like flowers and chocolate don't always cut it. Will be multi-chapter. Each chapter is a stand-alone story, but all will deal with the same themes. Rated M for violence and abuse. Not for the squeamish.


Note: this is an AU where the killing game didn't happen and they had a normal school life at Hope's Peak.

After they had graduated school, Naegi and Togami's relationship was a little strange. In their years at the school, the two had formed a kind-of friendship. They would talk about various mysteries and spend time together in the library, and just hang out after school. So it wasn't too weird when Togami invited Naegi to live with him after they graduated.

It happened a few days after the graduation ceremony.

"Naegi, you're going to college not too far from here, right?"

"That's right…"

"Well…I was thinking…why don;t you stay at my place?"

Naegi was shocked, but the arrangement worked for him. He could focus on his education and save his money for paying off his various school bills. Apartments could get expensive, and his house was too far away from the school for living at home to be an option.

"Sure! Thanks a lot, Togami."

Togami just 'hmph'ed at Naegi, but it felt like something had changed between them.

A few months later, and Naegi was officially staying at Togami's house. Well, calling it a house was a bit of an understatement. It was more like a mansion. Of course Togami was filthly rich, and had the best of everything. Naegi felt like a fish out of water, but he was also grateful for the opportunity to be there. It's not like he'd ever stay in such luxury again, he thought somewhat dejectedly.

One day Naegi was watching TV while Togami sat in the other room reading a book. Naegi was watching some variety TV show that featured celebrities reacting to various viral videos. Something came on that Naegi just found hilarious.

"…Pfft…Hahaha!" Naegi couldn't help but laugh.

In the other room, Togami flinched in annoyance. He couldn't have any peace and quiet in his own house, it seemed.

He walked into the living room.

"Something funny, Naegi?"

"Oh, sorry Togami. Am I being too loud?"

"It's fine. I was just headed to the kitchen. Want a drink?"

"Sure, I'd like a glass of milk."

"Come on then."

They walked to the kitchen.

Waiting until Naegi's back was turned, Togami opened up a bottle of bleach and poured it into the glass of milk, mixing the two.

"Here you go, Naegi", said Togami, with an uncharacteristic smile.

"Thanks," replied Naegi ,drinking the whole glass within seconds. Togami watched silently.

Naegi instantly double over, coughing. His mouth and throat burned horrible. He started coughing wildly, a few drops of blood splattering on the ground.

"Oh my god Naegi are you okay? Let me get you some water."

Togami didn't have to worry about being secretive this time, as Naegi was double over in agony on the kitchen floor. Togami poured a glass of pure lighter fluid for Naegi.

He leaned down and put his arm around Naegi's shoulders, bringing the cup up to his lips.

"Here, drink this", he said in a worried tone.

Naegi tried to drink it, but the awful scent and flavor had him spitting it out almost instantly. Togami just forced the drink down his throat anyway. Naegi choked it down and was pushed to the floor. Coughing and sputtering, he tried to spit up the vile concoction in vain.

Togami just smirked.

"Oh my god! I thought that was water, I really did." Togami was trying to suppress his laughter at this point. Still smirking, he reached into his pocket and removed a match. He lit it and threw it down on the struggling Naegi. His face and mouth were covered in flames almost instantly. Naegi screamed and screamed, in total agony at this point.

'Oh no, I was trying to light a candle and I dropped it! My bad! Here, let's put that out."

Togami grabbed Naegi by the feet and dragged him to the bathroom. The tub was ready to go, full of freezing cold water. He grabbed Naegi by the hair, careful to not burn his hand because that would sting! Togami slammed Naegi's head into the tub.

The flames were extinguished, but he continued to hold Naegi's head under. Naegi struggled and struggled, but he couldn't escape the larger man's grip. He tried to breathe, and his lungs filled with the icy water. Togami finally raised Naegi's head. He tried to take a few breaths, no easy feat with his burning mouth and lungs. Togami gave him a few seconds, then slammed his head into the water again.

He used a little too much force, and Naegi's tiny head hit the porcelain bottom, concussing him and sending him into unconsciousness.

"Oops!" With Naegi unconscious, Togami laughed freely.

He dragged his body to the back shed. It was currently winter, and pretty cold outside. Togami threw the body inside and kicked Naegi for good measure. Togami quickly walked back inside because, damn it was cold out.

13 hours later, Naegi woke up. His face and throat were in agony, and his ribs felt like they might be broken. He tried to sit up, but he found that he couldn't move. His whole body felt hot and cold at the same time. Far too cold.

Naegi looked around. It was dark all over, and the ground was hard. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized where exactly he was. The shed. Togami had an old shed in the backyard that he never used. And Naegi was never allowed to go inside. Which was confusing, because there was absolutely nothing in there.

Well, almost nothing. Next to the closed shed doors, there was a decent sized little pile of snow. Naegi tried to crawl towards it, knowing he would need to get some kind of water in his system. His struggle was cut short by a violent bout of coughing. He managed to get to his knees, and doubled over instantly.

Naegi coughed for what seemed like forever, then horribly, his throat clenched up and he vomited a combination of water, milk, and bleach. He puked and puked until all he was puking was stomach acid. He collapsed, unfortunately falling right into the mess.

Keeping a clear head, he managed to continue dragging his tiny frame to the door. Naegi almost passed out a few times, but made it to the snow pile. He stuck his face right in and tried to swallow as much snow as he could. He almost puked again, but somehow managed to keep the snow down. Exhausted, he then fell into a fitful sleep.

Two hours of rest later, Naegi woke up in a cold sweat. He felt like he was dying. He was so thirsty, and his throat hurt so bad. Not to mention that he was pretty sure his face was going to be scarred for life. He clawed at the snow pile, holding some to his aching face.

A small amount of light peeked in from the crack under the door. Naegi dully thought to himself that it must be around 6 PM. He had spent almost an entire day in this shed. He needed to get to a hospital soon, or…he didn't want to finish that thought.

Luckily for Naegi, Togami wasn't about to let him die so easily…. or was it luck at all?

XOXOXOX

Inside, Togami was sitting on his couch, enjoying a hot cup of coffee and reading a book. The fireplace was on, and all was warm and cozy. What to do next with Naegi…well, for one, he would need some kind of medical attention. Luckily Togami knew quite a few doctors that didn't ask questions. He took out his phone and arranged for one to be sent over.

Togami pulled on some boots and a warm coat and went to retrieve Naegi. Snow was falling freely outside. He made his way to the back shed.

Opening the door, he saw Naegi passed out on the floor in….ugh, was that vomit? Togami wrinkled his nose. Disgusting. Yet again, he grabbed Naegi by his ankles and pulled him inside. He shoved him on a couch and waited for his doctor to arrive.

Ten minutes later, he was there.

"Tch. You're late", spat Togami, despite the fact that he was right on time. The doctor was used to this though, having done several other 'jobs' for the man before. He got down an examined Naegi's small, abused, battered body.

"He's suffered severe facial burns from the flames and chemicals, and there will be permanent scarring. In addition, he has chemical burns in his mouth and throat. He definitely has a concussion, and at least two of his ribs are broken. I hate to say this but…he's going to have to go to an actual hospital to receive treatment if he's going to live a normal life." The doctor looked down, knowing that Togami wasn't going to like this at all.

Surprisingly, Togami didn't say anything. He looked to be lost in thought.

"Can we keep him sedated the whole time? I want him to think he's never left."

"That won't be a problem", he motioned to his bag, "I have enough drugs in here to keep a horse sedated for a week."

"Good…"

1 week later

Naegi woke up in his bedroom. He felt…nothing. He looked around and saw he was attached to and IV and…heart monitor? How did this happen? Then he remembered…Togami… he did something horrible. Why? It wasn't like they were best friends, but Naegi had thought that Togami at least liked him. And he had almost killed him. And for what? Laughing too loudly? Naegi started to get angry.

There was a knock at the door, and Togami walked in.

"Naegi…"

"Shut up." Naegi was very angry. And confused. Looking around him, he knew he must have been in a hospital at some point. Maybe there was even a nurse still here to take care of him, as it was doubtful Togami could do it.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You almost killed me!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. Naegi…there's something wrong with me. I'll get help. I will." Togami raised a hand to his face and suppressed a sob.

Naegi couldn't believe his eyes. Togami was crying?

"Will…you really get help?", asked Naegi tentatively.

"I will." Togami launched himself at the bed and stuck his face in the sheets. He was openly sobbing now. "What I did was….it was unforgivable! You have to help me Naegi."

Naegi knew he could walk out of there right now and call the police. That's what he should do. But seeing Togami cry…he just couldn't.

"I'll help you."

Togami raised his face and smiled.

1 month later

Naegi was almost back to normal. His face would be scarred forever, but he could get around without a lot of pain from his ribs. And Togami…he was a changed man. Anything Naegi wanted, Togami gave it to him on a silver platter. Naegi was almost grateful for that terrible night.

One day, they had a visitor. Naegi went to the door.

"Asahina?"

"Naegi!" She looked…very relieved. "Thank god! I've been trying to call your phone for weeks. No one could get a hold of you and…", she looked down and blushed, "I was….I was so worried…" She looked like she was going to burst into tears.

Naegi reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Asahina. I'm okay, see?"

She looked up, and really looked at him. He looked like he had gone though hell.

"But…your…your face…", cried Asahina, tears running down her face now. "What happened to you?"

"I can't really talk about it right now…" Naegi was just a little bit worried about Togami overhearing. Sure, he seemed to be over…whatever that was last month, but Naegi still doubted he would appreciate Naegi telling someone just exactly what had happened to him. And Asahina, of all people. The two had never really gotten along.

"All I can say for now is, I got into a little accident. Can we talk later?" Naegi moved to close the door and looked around a little nervously.

"Wait! How about…we meet for coffee? Tomorrow? We can go to the place we used to go to when we were still in school!" She blushed a little at how that sounded. It almost sounded like a date…

Naegi blushed too. He had always thought Asahina was a little cute.

"Sure…how about we meet at three?"

"Sound great! See you then, Naegi!" She swept Naegi into a friendly hug, and went on her way.

Naegi closed the door and went back inside.

"Naegi, who was that?", inquired Togami, looking a little annoyed.

"Asahina. I'm going to meet her for coffee tomorrow."

"That's a good idea. You need some fresh air."

"Well, I know you two never really got along…is it really okay?"

"Yes, Naegi. I don't say things I don't mean." Togami put a friendly hand on Naegi's tiny shoulder. "Have fun."

Naegi smiled, thinking that the nightmare was truly over.

The next day, Naegi got ready for his coffee date. He blushed as he thought about where this might take him and Asahina. Sure, they were just catching up, but….who knows? He always had a bit of a crush on her, and she was single as far as Naegi knew.

He put on some nice clothes, and even sprayed on a little bit of cologne. You can't kill a guy for trying, right?

Naegi walked to the front door. He heard footsteps behind him. As he turned to look, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and he passed out.

He woke up a few hours later in his bed. It was dark outside. He felt his head…was that bandages up there? He also noticed he had been changed into his pajamas.

He got out of bed and went downstairs. It smelled like dinner was cooking, so he headed for the kitchen. Togami was at the counter with his back turned to Naegi, chopping up some vegetables. He turned to face Naegi.

"Togami? What happened?", inquired Naegi, raising a hand to he injured head.

"You passed out at the door. You must not have been well enough to go out after all."

Naegi had a weird feeling about this. He was a little stiff, but he didn't feel close to passing out.

"Really?"

Togami looked exasperated. "Yes, Naegi. How many times do I need to tell you that I don't say things I don't mean?"

"Well…okay." Naegi pulled out his phone and started to type up and apology message to Asahina. Suddenly, Togami swiped the phone from his hand.

"I already called Asahina to tell her what happened."

"Okay…well, thanks, but I still would like to apologize myself…" replied Naegi sheepishly.

"It's been taken care of." Togami pocketed the phone.

"Can I have my phone back?"

"After dinner" smiled Togami, playfully. "It's almost ready. Why don't you have a seat?"

Naegi still felt that ominous feeling, but took a seat at the dinner table anyway.

A few minutes later, Togami walked out with a plate for Naegi.

"Here you go."

Togami stood by Naegi expectantly. The dinner looked…well..amazing. There were some lightly cooked vegetables in the corner of the plate, a little bit of perfectly done pasta, and a few slices of a delicious looking meat with a little gravy drizzled on top.

"Togami…this looks amazing!" He cut a little bit of meat and found it delicious. Togami just stood there.

"Aren't you having any?"

"I'm not hungry. Have as much as you want, you need to build up your strength." Togami took a seat on the other side of the table.

Naegi polished off his meal, and even had seconds.

"That was awesome!", said Naegi. Togami smiled.

"Want to see what it was?"

"Sure…" That ominous feeling was back again.

Togami led Naegi into the kitchen. He lifted the roasting pan out of the oven, and opened it up.

Inside the pan was a human limb.

Naegi put his hands to his mouth and tried not to puke. What…was this?

Oblivious to Naegi's discomfort, or perhaps simply not caring, Togami began to speak.

"You know, you really are stupid. So, so stupid. Why would I let you leave to go frolic with that vapid little slut?"

Naegi sobbed.

"So, I knocked you out, and went to meet her myself. I told her you were sick, and asked if she'd like to come here for a little visit. What an idiot."

Togami walked over to the fridge.

"It's so easy to fool a fool. All I had to do was give her a little drink with a sleeping agent mixed in, and well, you can see what happened for yourself."

He opened the fridge.

Inside was the butchered body of Asahina. Her limbs were carefully stacked up on the shelves, her intestines and various organs bagged neatly, and worst of all, her head was sitting on a shelf. Her eyes were closed. Naegi prayed she felt no pain.

"As you can see, I still have plently of leftovers." smiled Togami. "You have a lot of eating to do, Naegi."

Togami's laughter was the last thing Naegi heard before he blacked out.


End file.
